Friends with Benefits
by Wings of the Valkyria
Summary: A tumble in the sheets every once in awhile was the agreement, falling in love wasn't and couldn't be an option, but when Yuugi realizes that Atem wants more, much more, will he back away?
1. Chapter 1

Valkyria : Don't ask why I'm posting this, I just am. This is going to be a three-shot. You heard me, not a multiple chapter fic, a three-shot.

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh.

* * *

Chapter One: Benefits

Yuugi Motou was many things- a graduate of Domino University with a Bachelor of Business and Egyptology under his belt. He is the current owner of the Kame Game Shop in the Domino Business district and an avid lover of the card game Duel Monsters and if asked by friends what kind of person he was, the usual response would be duty-bound to his late grandfather, financially secure and responsible, fun-loving, smart, kind and compassionate. Out of all of those compliments, sexually active would never be among them. Oh no, his dear friends would never let the thought that their innocent and pure-hearted friend would be in a purely sexual relationship.

He often wondered just how well his friends thought they knew him.

His relationship with Atem Ishigami started about a year ago. He was at a party for his friend's Seto Kaiba and Jounouchi Katsuya when he ran into the archeologist. At first, he was taken aback at how similar they looked, but taking a closer look, it wasn't that hard to notice the small, but noticeable differences. Their eyes, height, muscle, accent and approach to life to rattle off a few. What caught Yuugi off guard was how charming Atem was to him and the people around him, but it wasn't Atem's charisma or his looks that led them to the bedroom. No, it was the man's intelligence and wit that did that.

He was fascinated at how much Atem knew about Egypt and its history and even more in awe at the archaeologist's ties to the Pharaoh's. He listened intensely as Atem rattled off some of the stories and encounters he had while in Egypt, Greece, and Spain and many other exotic places that Yuugi would never had a chance to go to. The way they grew closer to each other sounded like something out of a cheesy romance novel, but it happened and Yuugi wasn't ashamed to admit that he enjoyed every day with the man. Especially the night they finally fell in bed together. He was upset at how little money the game shop made that week and Atem, not wanting to see him sad, took him out to dinner and took his mind off the horrid business week and it was in that moment that Yuugi felt an immense attraction to Atem and pressed his lips to the archaeologist's in the middle of one of his tales. It was like he said before, cheesy romance novel, but he loved it and he definitely loved the way he moved against Atem that night, how the kissed and caressed each other and the way Atem held him when everything was set and done.

The next morning they both decided that they wanted the relationship to be purely sexual and they didn't want emotions involved with it. This was to be their break from reality and they would keep it to themselves. Yuugi enjoyed the way things were between them, and he thought Atem did too, but as it turned out, he didn't know Atem as well as he thought he did.

"I thought you liked pancakes?" Atem's smooth drawl brought him out of his brooding thoughts. "You're staring at them like they're going to kill you."

This is one of the things that Yuugi started noticing. He didn't know that Atem was a gourmet cook.

Interesting

"I love pancakes." Yuugi made a grabbing motion with his hands and inhaled the smell of eggs, bacon and chocolate chip pancakes as they were set on his lap. "I'm not complaining or anything, Atem, but why did you make me breakfast?" Yuugi looked up from the meal and mentally groaned at the scowl Atem now wore.

Oh yeah, that was the dreaded I'm so offended face.

"I'm sorry!" Yuugi picked up the fork and startled at the orgasmic taste that hit his taste buds. "Oh, oh this is so good."

"I knew you'd like it, beautiful." Atem leaned down and kissed his neck and trailed down his shoulders. "You told me that chocolate chip was your favorite, remember?"

No, not really.

"Yes," Yuugi whispered just for the older man's sake. "I remember."

Atem obviously noticed his lack enthusiasm because he sighed and lay on the bed next to him and poked his covered leg. "I'm sorry, did I go too far?"

"No, goodness no, Atem, this is just out of the blue that's all." Yuugi caressed Atem's cheek and returned to his breakfast. "Do you have any plans today?"

"I have a meeting with Hawkins-san. I told you about him, right? He's the head of the archaeology committee."

"Yes, he worked with my grandfather for a brief time." Yuugi's heart stung at the mention of his grandpa, it had been a whole year now and it still stung to think or even speak about him. "You'll give him my regards, won't you?"

"Yes, of course," Atem leaned over and pressed a chaste kiss on his lips before rising out of the bed and revealing that he was only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs. "What are your plans for today?"

"I'm going to visit Jounouchi and Seto. They invited me to lunch today."

Atem gave him a blank look as he pulled on his pants and shirt. "You still haven't told them about us yet?"

"No, should I have?"

"It would be nice if we didn't have to sneak around all the damn time." Atem muttered sourly drawing a frown from Yuugi. "It would be nice if we can go out and have lunch, in public."

"What is wrong with you?" Yuugi asked calmly, trying to push down the indignation that he felt at his lover's remarks. "You were the one who never wanted to go out in public, and now you're saying you want to?"

"I'm not saying that we should show the world, Yuugi, I'm just saying that it wouldn't hurt to go to the movies or to lunch every once in a while."

Yuugi sighed and placed his hands on his naked shoulders and giving them a good rubbing. It was honestly too damn early for this and he told Atem so, only earning him another scowl and heavy sigh.

"I'm sorry," Atem apologized for the second time this morning. "I'm just irritated."

Yuugi smiled, slowly, and rose the covered revealing his pale body. "I can help you relieve that tension if you want?"

Atem smirked and took off his clothes and dived back into the bed chuckling to Yuugi's squeaks as he ticked his lover's small hips and legs.

* * *

"You're looking awfully chipper." Jounouchi commented, drawing Yuugi's gaze away from the lake. "What's got you so happy lately?"

"Life," Yuugi replied softly, grinning at his friend's raised brow. "It's good, isn't it?"

Jounouchi shared a look with Seto before turning back to Yuugi. "I suppose it is, buddy,"

"Why don't you ask what you really want to ask, puppy." Seto's deep voice chimed in gently. "Yuugi, who are you fucking?"

"Seto, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jounouchi reached over and patted Yuugi's back in an effort to calm the shorter man's coughing. "I wasn't going to ask him that!"

"Yes, you were going to ask him that." Seto sipped his white wine calmly. "You told me you were going to do the subtle approach, but I find being direct works wonder and it wastes little time."

"Every day I wonder why in the hell I accepted your marriage proposal." Jounouchi hissed, handing his friend a napkin to wipe his mouth with.

"You did say he was good in bed, Jounouchi." Yuugi said from underneath the soft napkin earning a glare from the CEO to which he raised an eyebrow in return. What, the fucker deserved it for making him spit out his drink.

After Yuugi reorganized himself and ordered another drink, he shifted in his seat at his friend's curious stare. Despite the rudeness of the question, Jounouchi obviously wanted an answer to the question.

Dammit.

"I'm in a relationship." Yuugi admitted slowly, and not without hesitation. "We preferred to keep it to ourselves."

"Oh, is it anyone that we know?"

Yuugi bit his bottom lip at the question. He didn't think they would like it if they found out that he was having sex with Atem, Seto's close cousin.

No, he didn't think they would like it all.

"You can say that."

"I should have hired a private investigator if it was going to take this long to get the answer out of you." Seto smirked as he took another sip of wine. "Listen, I couldn't care less if you're in deep love, purely fucking or just in a relationship, but I do consider you a friend Yuugi and I would prefer if we had a damn name instead of a face."

"Wow," Jounouchi blew out a heavy sigh. "I cannot believe you just said that, what is wrong with you? No, really, what is wrong with you."

"Atem." Yuugi blurted, wanting to slap himself when both of Seto's brows shot up and Jounouchi's jaw dropped. This wasn't going to well, but like a brave soldier, he pressed on, despite feeling like he was now walking through a minefield. Crap.

"Who did you say?" Seto asked, blinking slowly. "Did you say Atem? You're sleeping with my cousin? Atem Akamkanon Ishigami?"

"Yes."

"Oh, god," Seto closed his eyes and groaned. "I have the most horrid images in my head and they won't go away."

"It's not that bad, really, it isn't." Yuugi turned to Jounouchi who had seemed to fallen into a daze. "Jounouchi? Are you okay?"

"I-I need a drink." Jounouchi grabbed the wine out of Seto's slack grip. "Yuugi, man, you're sleeping with my future cousin-in-law."

"Well, at least I'm part of your family now." Yuugi giggled hysterically at the shocked looks he received. Why did those words come out of his mouth? _Why? _

"Okay, we don't have a problem with you sleeping with –I hope that's not all you're doing- with Atem." Jounouchi shook his head sharply when Seto groaned. "We don't, but why didn't you tell us-no, scratch that, when this whole thing even start?"

Lie, Yuugi, Lie

_"You haven't told them about us, have you?"_

_"I just want to out in public with you, just once."_

Yuugi lowered his head as Atem's words came to his mind suddenly, he didn't know why Atem wanted a stable relationship with him. He thought they were just fine with the things were at the moment, but he would be lying to himself when he said he didn't see the yearning in Atem's eyes when he left his lover's condo early in the morning.

"A year," Yuugi whispered. "We've been going out for a year."

"Your relationship isn't the type where you show off to the world, is it?" Seto asked rhetorically. "I never thought I see the day where Yuugi Motou would enter a purely sexual relationship."

"It worked!" Yuugi shook his head at Jounouchi's sigh. "It worked for the both of us and it's still working."

"Is it really, Yuugi?" Seto asked carefully. "I know my cousin better than anyone on this Earth and he's not the type to stay in those types of relationships for long. He'll either break it off or try to stabilize the relationship into something worthwhile. Atem is a tenacious little bastard."

Yuugi could agree with that particular statement.

"Yuugi, buddy," Jounouchi reached over the table and grabbed his hands. "This relationship you got going with Atem isn't healthy and I think you should break it off with him. If you don't then you'll both up end up hurt and bitter and cynical-and I just described Seto."

"Shut up, Katsuya."

"It's okay Jounouchi, really it is, but I think that Atem and I can figure this out on our own, okay? We can make this relationship work."

"Yuugi-"

"I sincerely hope that you can, Yuugi, because I don't take people hurting my cousin lightly." Seto smiled sharply at Yuugi who shrunk back against the seat. "I hope we both have a mutual understanding."

"Of course we do and I'll make sure that I'll deliver the message to Atem with flowers and bows attached."

Seeing Seto pale and scowl made this confession worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

Valkyria: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! It's nice to a different side of Yuugi, isn't it? He's not the one pushing for them to stay together. Weird, isn't it?

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

**Chapter Two **

Yuugi enjoyed his sexual relationship with Atem. It was no strings attached and he didn't have to worry about prying eyes-at least he didn't have to before. Now that two more people knew about their relationship, it was harder to maintain that distance that he wanted to keep between himself and Atem. Jounouchi and Seto decided that it was time for a double date and when he told Atem about the offer that evening, Yuugi swore that his lover looked like an entirely different person with the way his eyes lit up and those full lips pulled into a smug smile.

He hated to admit it but Atem looked more happy that night than he had been in the last two months. Yuugi didn't know how he felt about that and he didn't want to delve deeper to figure it out.

_"For what it's worth, I'm glad that you told them about us." Atem had said that night. "How did Seto take the news?" _

_"He was delighted." Yuugi drawled sarcastically. "I won't forget the look on his face for the rest of my days." _

He wasn't lying when he said that he wouldn't forget the look Seto bore when he delivered the news that he was fucking the CEO's cousin. It wasn't delightful. It was priceless. He had always wanted to catch Seto off guard since he considered his friend's lover too calm to really be considered human. He just didn't think he would be using his relationship with Atem to do it.

Oh well, he supposed he had take what he could get.

"Yuugi?" Atem called out as the front door slammed shut and a set of keys dropped into the bowl located next to the door. "Are you here?"

Yuugi turned away from the mirror and to the doorway to see Atem coming through dressed immaculately in a red, button down shirt that was tucked into a pair of black trousers.

"You're looking handsome tonight." Yuugi teased buttoning his own white shirt and leaving first two buttons undone. "Are you ready to see your cousin?"

"What you really want to ask is that am I ready for the tongue lashing." Atem stated dryly. "I am happy about this double date, but he's known to turn the sweetest moment sour."

"Are you sure you want to go?" Yuugi asked, turning back to face the body length mirror, smiling when Atem appeared in the reflection. "We can stay in tonight and order out."

"We're already dressed, little one." Atem murmured, placing his hands on Yuugi's slender shoulders and giving them a gentle squeeze. "It would be a waste if we decided to strip now, wouldn't it?"

Yuugi gave Atem a sly smile through the mirror. "It wouldn't be that much of a waste."

Atem let out a bark of laughter that sent a shiver down Yuugi's spine. "I want to go out with them tonight and you did promise, didn't you?"

Yuugi's shoulders slumped under Atem's strong hands. "I'll go, but don't complain that you had a horrible time later."

"Contrary to disbelief, little one, Seto is not that bad of a person."

It was that moment Yuugi would remember his lover's words and keep them close for further analysis and amusement.

0000

The low lightning and the soft violins of the Scarlet Moonlight caused Yuugi to feel uncomfortable. Of course, the restaurant was beautiful, but he felt indifferent toward this whole scene, but Atem, along with Jounouchi and Seto blossomed under the attention of the other customers and the wait staff.

"You don't like your food, Yuugi?" Atem asked from beside him, noticing the untouched plate. "Is there something wrong with it?"

"Oh? No, nothing is wrong." Yuugi picked up the fork and poked the chicken alfredo. "I'm not as hungry as I thought I was."

"I see," Yuugi looked over to his lover to notice that Atem was wearing a blank expression.

"What? What did I do to deserve that look?" Yuugi asked, feeling a flare of frustration. He really didn't do anything to deserve that.

"You're acting like a spoiled brat for one." Seto put in airily, grunting when Jounouchi jabbed him in the ribs. "We came out here to enjoy ourselves and to check up on the both of you and you're making it very clear that you'd prefer the more primal aspect of your relationship."

"Seto, that's enough." Jounouchi murmured, giving Yuugi an apologetic look. "I want us to have a good time, alright? Yuugi and me haven't been out together like this in months and I want to enjoy it."

Yuugi felt an immense rush of guilt at his best friend's words. Though Seto was being an ass about it, he was right. He was making it impossible for Atem to enjoy himself and he wasn't even trying to make the night wonderful. He was being an ass.

"I'm sorry." Yuugi whispered, causing Atem to turn to him and smile weakly. "I know how much you want this and I'm spoiling it for you."

"It's quite alright, little one." Atem pointed to his plate with his fork. "I would feel better if you ate something."

Yuugi lifted the fork and put a mouthful of the Alfredo in his mouth, internally melting at the taste of chicken. His stomach growled at the smell and taste assaulting his buds and it drew a chuckle out of Atem.

"I thought you weren't hungry?"

"I lied." Yuugi stated bluntly, getting another forkful. "This is some of the best chicken alfredo I have ever tasted."

"Taste some of the wine." Jounouchi pushed the glass of red wine in his friend's direction. "It's sweet, just the way you like it."

"Huh," Atem murmured as Yuugi took a couple of sips. "I didn't know you liked red wine." Yuugi stopped at the confused whisper and stared at his lover over the rim of the glass.

"It's not something I indulge in often." Yuugi reassured the older man as the glass was put down. "You know that I'm not much of a drinker."

Atem hummed in confirmation as he took a sip of his own wine. "There's a lot that we don't know about each other, don't you agree?"

Yuugi felt as if he been slapped when those words escaped Atem's lips. He returned to his food, picking at it until Jounouchi coughed to clear the uncomfortable silence.

"I think you two would be better off just screwing each other." Seto said bluntly, drawing a long sigh from Jounouchi and a glare from Atem. "What? It's true. You two don't even try to get to know each other and whatever you do know about each other is purely the basics."

"That's not-" Yuugi swallowed at Seto's grim look. "That's not true."

"It's true, Yuugi and we both know that it is, but we didn't care before." Atem said, pouring another glass and surprising Yuugi at the action. The older man never indulged because he said he didn't like being drunk or even buzzed.

"I-I care about it now and so do you." Yuugi gently took the glass out of Atem's hands. "Is that why you wanted to come out tonight? To see how little we knew about each other."

"Believe it or not, little one. I did come here to have a good time with you." Atem gave him a smile that was sharp and bitter. "I did not bring you out here to embarrass you. I would never be so cruel as to do such a thing."

Yuugi blushed in shame and guilt and returned to his food. "I'm sorry. I was too quick to judge."

"It's quite alright, Yuugi, there was no harm done." Atem reached over a patted his hand before turning his attention to Seto and Jounouchi. "So, the both of you have been giving us your full attention. I believe that it is our turn, yes?"

Hearing his lover's announcement, Yuugi smiled deviously through his forkful of food. It was about damn time.

"What do you want to know?" Jounouchi asked, unaware of Seto's eye roll. "We don't have anything to hide."

Yuugi raised a brow to that statement and from the scowl Seto wore, apparently so did Atem. "You two have nothing to hide?" Yuugi repeated dubiously. "How about your little engagement? You hid that for eight months."

"It was our business."

"So was my relationship with Atem." Yuugi felt a flash of anger when Jounouchi gave him an insincere shrug and smile. "So, you're saying that you can do whatever you want with Seto, but I can't do the same with Atem?"

"Your relationship-"

"Isn't real?" Atem finished smoothly, causing Jounouchi to pale. "I'm sitting beside him right now, am I not? I make love to him -probably more than you two have sex- I buy him things and I want to put a ring on his finger so don't you dare tell me that this relationship isn't real."

"I wasn't going to say that it wasn't real." Jounouchi rushed to say when he saw Yuugi's hurt look. "It's just you two weren't trying very hard to make it more than it already is."

"Then what in the hell are we doing here?" Yuugi mockingly glanced around the restaurant. "If I wasn't trying to make it more than it already was then I would have kept my happy ass at home."

"Oh, this night is just turning out to be great." Seto drawled sarcastically, waving his hand for the check. "I think we should just split the check and go."

"If you hadn't been an ass half the time then the night would have went well, cousin." Atem bit out, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out a small wad of yen covering his and Yuugi's half and placed it on the table.

"I wouldn't have to act like an ass if you stop acting like a coward and just confess to Yuugi." Seto returned hotly. "Anyone with eyes can see that you're in love with him."

"What?" Yuugi turned to Atem to see the man groaning and pinching the bridge of his nose. "You can't be-"

"This night has seriously gone straight to the bowels of hell." Jounouchi muttered sourly. "Look, Yuugi, I think it would be best if we just left and you two can continue this conversation privately." Jounouchi rose from the chair and slipped on his coat, tugging on Seto rather roughly. "You and I are going to have a serious discussion about discretion when we get home." Jounouchi tugged on his fiance and Seto was up and out of the chair with a growl and well deserved glare toward Yuugi and Atem.

"Jounouchi's right," Yuugi spoke up once his friends left the restaurant. "This night has gone to the bowels of hell-" he turned to see Atem staring straight ahead. "Atem? What's the matter?"

Atem turned to him with blank eyes and Yuugi's heart dropped when his lover spoke. "I think we should break up."

"W-What?" Yuugi whispered hoarsely. "I-I don't-Atem?"

"I'm sorry, little one, but what happened tonight has shown me that you want nothing more than sex." Atem stated bluntly. "I know that it was what we agreed on in the beginning, but things change, or rather, _I_ changed."

"You really haven't given me much to time to accept that change." Yuugi snapped, drawing a few curious gazes. "You just can't give me one night to accept the fact that you want a regular relationship and you're in love with me."

Atem looked briefly guilty before sighing and rising from the seat. "I know that and that is exactly why I'm sparing you and me from the heartbreak and the waste of time that's going to be."

Finally fed up with this night and the conversation, Yuugi stood from the chair, knocking it over in the process. "You want to break up that's fine with me, Atem, but remember that it was your idea to get us in the open and it was your problem that you couldn't handle the fact that our relationship was purely sexual and I wanted nothing more than that." Yuugi grabbed his coat from the fallen chair and stopped when Atem grabbed his arm.

"What?"

"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry that it ended this way, little one-"

"Don't call me that!" Yuugi snapped. "And if it's any consolation for you, then I'm glad it's over." Yuugi ripped his arm out of Atem's grip and left the building, ignoring the hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He would get over the fact that Atem humiliated him in front of his best friend and his fiance and an entire restaurant and he would get over the fact that he was slowly, but surely starting to feel the same for Atem too.

Even if it did take a long time to do so.


	3. Chapter 3

Valkyria: Thanks for the reviews so far everyone! It's nice to a different side of Yuugi, isn't it? He's not the one pushing for them to stay together. Weird, isn't it?

Disclaimer : I claim no rights to the anime/manga Yu-gi-oh!

* * *

Chapter Three : Starting Over

The cool wine flowed down his throat; wetting it and creating a pool of warmth in his stomach and successfully numbed his thoughts to nothing but white noise. The last time Yuugi had gotten drunk was shortly after his grandfather passed away. Alcohol was a cold comfort and he embraced it and he would probably become a full blown alcoholic if Jounouchi and Seto removed every liquor bottle out of the house and sobered him up by telling him that his grandfather would be disappointed in him. He cried then and he was crying now as he lifted the glass to his lips and swallowed down the last of the wine and poured the rest down the drain. He was at his limit and passing out wasn't going to make his problems disappear.

Yuugi placed the empty bottle on the counter and slid down to the floor; fighting down the nausea that was creeping up from drinking too much too quickly. His tongue felt dry and his lips were chapped and his head felt too heavy to hold up. He hated it when that good feeling faded away and he started feeling like absolute crap.

_""I know that and that is exactly why I'm sparing you and me from the heartbreak and the waste of time that's going to be."_

Yuugi groaned as Atem's words echoed in his mind and he felt a rush of anger toward them and Atem. It was unfair that he never had a chance to give Atem what he wanted, but the truth of the matter was that he was never going to have that chance. Atem was never going to give it to him judging by the way he acted during that dinner.

Yuugi looked at the empty bottle with longing before tearing his gaze away and pulling himself up from the ground. He was piss drunk and he needed to lie down before he did something he was going to regret.

As he started to straightened himself out, footsteps echoed through the bottom floor and Yuugi froze as Jounouchi's voice echoed from the living room.

"Yuugi? Are you in here?"

Shit

He couldn't let Jounouchi see him like this, not after his spell after his grandfather died and especially since he promised that he wouldn't get drunk again and would drink modestly.

"Yuugi-" Yuugi looked up at the sound of his name to see Jounouchi holding the kitchen door open and he quickly looked down at the tiled floor when he saw Jounouchi's face drop in disappointment at this state.

"I'd figured you hit the bottle after Atem left you." Jounouchi stepped further into the kitchen and grabbed the empty wine bottle once he came to the counter. "I don't blame you to be honest, buddy."

"I promised." Yuugi slurred, burying his flushed face into his arms and he could feel Jounouchi smile down at him as he heard the quiet clink of the bottle landing in the trash can.

"I know you did, but people snap and promises are broken." Jounouchi slid down onto the floor, bringing Yuugi with him as he did so. "And what it's worth, you did keep your promise."

"For a year,"

Jounouchi snorted. "Better than most people."

Yuugi looked up at his friend's dark tone and flinched when he saw that Jounouchi's eyes had darkened and he knew that his friend was reliving the memory of his father.

"I'm sorry." Yuugi whispered, laying his head on Jounouchi's shoulder. "I know that it's something you don't want to hear-"

"Yuugi." Jounouchi's voice caused him to stop and lift his head. "It's not your fault, alright? Though, both of you went into this relationship with open eyes, it was Atem that finally broke it off because he couldn't handle it. The both of you agreed to the terms and it was him that couldn't handle it."

"But-"

"But nothing." Jounouchi interrupted, rising from the floor and taking Yuugi with him. "Let's get you to bed, alright?"

"Alright, and Jou?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm gonna puke."

Jounouchi's loud laughter and the jostling that came with it didn't make his nausea or the situation at hand any better.

Shortly after his drunken fiasco, Yuugi eventually found the strength to stop moping and opened his shop again-much to his little and big customers relief. Of course, he was still hurt by being dumped by Atem, but he was going to pick himself up and move on.

Particularly to this man who just walked in.

Yuugi watched as his new customer picked and prodded at the game display near the door. He was very good looking with artfully ruffled black hair, tan skin and high cheekbones, but Yuugi was surprised and slightly turned on by the scar and the five o' clock shadow. He looked like a celebrity, but modestly dressed in just a pair of dark jeans and long sleeve shirt and a pair of brown boots.

"Hello." the man stepped up to the counter and Yuugi found himself staring into the man's one deep blue-grey eye. "I was wondering if you could help with something?"

"Oh, um, sure," Yuugi stammered, blushing to the roots of his hair at the smirk the man was beginning to wear. "How can I help you?"

"I'm looking for a card game for my friend. Though, I have no idea why he's still playing games at his age." the man looked weary, amused and irritated and Yuugi wanted to reach over and ruffle the man's hair to erase the look, but he kept his hand on the glass display.

"Oh, do you know the name of it?" Yuugi tapped the display. "Or any of the characters of the card game."

The man dug into his pants pocket and brought up a square piece of paper. "It's called Duel Monsters."

Yuugi blinked and a small chuckle escaped his throat. "I-I'm sorry, but we have plenty of Duel Monster cards." he pointed to the wide display. "You were actually just looking at it."

Much to Yuugi's joy, the man's face became a light red. "I see, ah, thank you..?"

"Yuugi, Yuugi Motou."

The man smiled and held out his hand. "Timaeus." he grasped Yuugi's hand and shook it firmly. "It's a pleasure to meet you and if I'm not too forward or offending then can I say that you're very handsome."

"Oh," Yuugi was floored at the compliment and he gently took his hand out of Timaeus' grasp. "Thank you, no one has really called me handsome before, just beautiful or pretty."

Timaeus frowned, his eye darkening in thought. "You could be described as beautiful or pretty, but I have a feeling that as a man, you don't like to be described with such words."

Yuugi blushed lightly as Timaeus hit the nail on the head. Atem had called him beautiful, pretty, lovely, and little one on multiple occasions and while he was flattered back then, he did get annoyed at the term "little one."

He wasn't little dammit.

"Those words are fine to me and some men could be described as beautiful or lovely, there's nothing wrong with that." Yuugi said, tapping the glass. "It is nice to be called handsome, so, thank you."

"You're welcome." Timaeus leans against the glass display. "May I ask you a personal question, Motou-san?"

"I can't promise that I'll answer, but shoot."

"Did someone break your heart recently?"

Yuugi's finger slowed to a stop and he stared into Timaeus eye. "Yes." the tapping resumed. "Why?"

"You have a look of sadness about you." Timaeus reached forward and stopped Yuugi's hand from tapping the glass. "I would like to know who broke your heart."

"He doesn't matter." Yuugi said, watching his and Timaeus' intertwined hands. "It was a doomed relationship from the start and I should have realized that."

"I don't know about that, Motou-san." Timaeus pulled his hand away. "Relationships are half and half, you know? So, did you try?"

"Of course-" Yuugi stopped and looked away. The truth of the matter was that he didn't try very hard at all. He saw in the previous months at hard Atem tried to make their relationship more intimate-more personal and he did nothing but brush the man's efforts away.

He couldn't even begin to imagine how much that hurt Atem.

"I didn't mean to make you upset." Timaeus whispered, reaching up with a calloused hand and wiping a tear away from Yuugi's cheek. "There may still be a chance, you know?"

"I don't think so, Timaeus." Yuugi whispered, looking up as the bell rang and blinking back his tears as Atem stepped through the door holding a small bouquet of roses and a small grin which fell off at the sight of him and Timaeus standing too close together. Atem lowered the roses and frowned.

"Did I come at a bad time?" Atem asked, looking between the two men. "Yuugi?"

"Um, no, not at all. Timaeus was looking for some Duel Monster cards for a friend of his." Yuugi smiled at Timaeus pointed to the card display. "I'm sorry that I took up so much of your time, Timaeus."

"It's quite alright, Motou-san." Timaeus stepped away from the counter, gave Atem an amused look and went to the card display with an air of uninterest. "I hope you break his heart again...?"

"Ishigami Atem."

"Ishigami-san." Timaeus stated smoothly. "The famous archelogist and noble hailing from Cairo, Egypt." Timaeus whistled. "You certainly caught a big fish." he smirk. "And I meant you caught a big fish, not Yuugi."

Yuugi watched, fascinated, as Atem gripped the flowers so tightly that he swore he heard the stems break from the pressure. Worried that this might escalate, Yuugi rushed from behind the counter and in between the two men.

"No fights in this shop, please." Yuugi said firmly, glaring at Timaeus before turning to Atem who looked guilty. "How can I help you, Atem?"

"I wanted to talk to you." Atem glanced at Timaeus. "If you're not too busy?"

"I can come back?" Timaeus looked at his watch. "Thirty minutes?"

"What?" Yuugi shook his head the same time Atem nodded his own. "I'm not going to kick you for my personal problems! That's not how this store works."

"If you would be so kind?" Atem asked, with a pleased smile. "It won't take very long."

"Very well," Timaeus smiled at Yuugi's pale face. "You needn't worry, Motou-san. I'm not offended, I shall return soon."

"What in the hell was that?" Yuugi hissed as Timaeus left the store and walked down the sidewalk. "You just can't come in here and tell my customers to leave!"

"I came here to apologize for what happened between us." Atem held up the roses, but lowered them when Yuugi made no motion to grab them. "You're still upset?"

Yuugi felt a burst of anger at the insecure question. "Of course I'm still upset, you fucking dumped me because I wasn't trying as hard as you wanted me to."

"Yuugi-"

"No," Yuugi took a step back and turned his eyes away when he saw how hurt Atem looked at the action. "You were the one who left me, you don't get to come in here and ask for forgiveness and expect it to be given so easily."

"You're right." Atem murmured marching toward the glass display and laying the roses on top. "I did want to apologize for the way things went that night and I hope you'll forgive me."

"That I can do," Yuugi smiled weakly in the face of Atem's relief. "Is that all you want?"

"You know the answer to that, Yuugi." Atem replied heavily. "I wouldn't have come here if I didn't want that." he paused, before speaking again. "Do you want that?"

"Yes." Yuugi admitted honestly. "But, but, I think we should start from the beginning."

"The beginning? How do you mean?"

Yuugi smiled brightly. "Why, Atem, how do all relationships begin?"

"As friends?" Atem tried, grinning as he finally caught on. "As Friends, eh?"

"As friends." Yuugi confirmed. "Think you can do that?"

"Honestly? I don't know if I can, but I suppose it wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Atem held out his hand. "Atem Ishigami, it's a pleasure to meet you."

Yuugi chuckled and grabbed Atem's larger hand. "Yuugi Motou, and the pleasure is all mine, Atem."

"This is weird." Atem murmured, still holding on to Yuugi's slim hand tightly within his own. "How do you know this is going to work?"

"Because," Yuugi placed his free hand ontop of their clasped ones. "We're going to do it right this time, yes?"

Atem stared at their hands for a long moment before nodding his head. "Yes, we are, and Yuugi?"

"Yeah?"

Atem pulled their hands a part, grabbed Yuugi's and planted a small kiss on the back of it. "Thank you."


End file.
